dark_knight_storyfandomcom-20200215-history
Ishtia
is a secondary character in the story. She is a in the "Demon Realm's Princess" and the "Beast God's Desert" arc. Biography Ishtia is the and she governs love, she is one of the twelve pillars of Elios' Deities. She is the . She loves gambling, it is said she gives good luck to gamblers, so she is called as the . Both Heibos and Ishtia are deities of wealth and good fortune. Heibos is commonly called as the Treasure Deity, and Ishtia is commonly called Beauty Deity. Heibos mainly deals with economic fortune, and Ishtia mainly deals with love fortune. However Ishtia in the mythology is a gambling-addict and is believed by gamblers as a goddess of fortune. On the other hand, Heibos is reported to hate gambling. Therefore Ishtia manages the fortune for gambling-addicts. The two worshipped entities are often compared with Odis and Feria. The clean and neat Feria governs the day, in contrast with Ishtia who governs the night and is extravagant to sex. In the first place Odis is the King of Gods, and as for her believers she is the . Even those who are not believers sometimes pray to Ishtia for love fulfilment. The angels who serves her are called the and sometimes help the humans. The female Angel of Love are referred as the , many men want to obtain their love. Ishtia who is sexually unrestrained has many husbands. Her official husband is Heibos, but she gave birth to the poetry goddess Musa with the Sea God Triden. She is the wife of Elios' gods and other gods, and gave birth to many children. In addition to the Divine race, she sometimes have a one night stand with humans. She is the only goddess who interacts with the lower species like humans. She is known as the | }}, her tools for dancing is a fan, a curved blade and sash band. Ishtia is one of the Three Graces, and the embodiment of the ideal woman. Ishtia has many loves, but the one that she particularly loved is considered to be Alphos. The story of Alphos' custody is especially famous. Before giving to Alphos, she was the , and performers often worship Alphos and Ishtia together. Her sacred beast is a rabbit and her sacred bird is a peacock. At the gambling hall operated by Ishtia's religious order, a woman imitating the costume of her sacred beast, shows a temporary dream to the customer. History Alphos was originally planned to be raised by Odis and Feria. However Ishtia wanted Alphos for her own because he was born beautiful, therefore Ishtia competed with Feria for custody. As a result, Alphos was raised half of the day with Odis and Feria, and the other half with Ishtia. Appearance Ishtia is depicted in the form of a beautiful woman wearing a thin clothing. She is as beautiful as Rena. Her breast are a little bigger than Rena. Personality She prefer not to fight herself, but to let her male believers fight in her stead. Relationships The following section contains spoilers. ;Alphos :Foster son. ;Feria :She is good friends with Feria, but the relationship between the followers is bad. ;Kuroki :She was chided by Feria, Rena and Totona for joking about wanting to get close to the dark knight. However she became interested in the Dark Knight, as he had defeated Alphos, Reiji and Felion. ;Musa :Daughter. ;Pisthys :Subordinate god. ;Reiji :Initially she was interested in the man who is rumoured to be Rena's lover. She was delighted that he was a handsome man. ;Rena ;Sekhmetra :Rival. ;Totona :She cares for Totona's well being. She defended Totona when Feria was insulting her clothing. She hounds Totona to introduce the Dark Knight to her. Story The Evil God's Labyrinth When Kuroki was reading in the Heaven Realm's Library, she was mentioned in the emerald tablet. The Demon Realm's Princess She makes her first appearance. When Feria enrages about Totona's refusal of changing clothes, Ishtia quickly intervenes and defends Totona. Feria and Ishtia argue and they forgotten about Totona, Fanacea and the others. Totona requested Ishtia to fly on her skyship to search for Thores. Ishtia mistaken her worries for Thores and comforts Totona that Alphos is nearby. Ishtia's skyship arrives at the destination where the Hero of Light's Party is fighting against the Evil Gods. The evil gods cheer for Ishtia. Ishtia is hosting a feast for the Hero's party. The Beast God's Desert Ishtia was in Eld Kingdom explaining to the Hero of Light's Party about the lack of ingredients for the antidote. Ishtia stuck closely to Reiji, she requested Rena to borrow Reiji in Gypshir. She, Chiyuki, Pisthys and Reiji travelled to Ishus Kingdom. They travelled to Gyptis Kingdom. On the way to Aarnak, they were assaulted by Apophis. She expresses your gratitude to Totona and Medjed. The Fairy Forest She barged into the Heaven Realm's Library to meet with Totona. She requested Totona to introduce the dark knight to her. Abilities She is called the Sword Dancer, and is actually stronger than Shirone. Development Ishtia's original material is | |Ishutaru}}, | |Afurodīte}}, | |Vuīnasu}}. There is also elements of | |}}, | |Kyuberei}} and | |Ishisu}}. Therefore the original material of became the mother of Haruses. She is an deity of eroticism. The story of is the original material for Alphos. Actually the author was planning to write Ishtia's point of view in the previous epilogue, but he forgot about it. The author will carry over to the later chapters.Dark Knight Story (Narou ver) - Feelings in the Darkness (Chapter 7 Epilogue 2) References Category:Characters Category:Great God Category:Deity Category:The Three Graces